


Крутая жизнь

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Canon Related, Character Study, Family, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Spoilers for second adventure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Бабушка прожила крутую жизнь.Просто уйти в Туонелу было бы слишком мелко с ее биографией.
Relationships: Ensi Hotakainen & Onni Hotakainen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Крутая жизнь

Бабушка прожила крутую жизнь. Так говорила Туури, начитавшись книг о первопроходцах, восстанавливавших мир из руин. Тех, что боролись с троллями огнем и сталью, сгоняли с земли монстров и, не дрогнув, стреляли в головы товарищам. Тех, что не сдались, даже когда их мир рухнул. Онни представлял, что это значит. Как их жизнь, только в большем масштабе. Им хотя бы было куда пойти. Пережившим эпидемию — не было.

Крутая жизнь. Это так подходило Энси. Ровесница эпидемии, выросшая и состарившаяся в разведках, но успевшая в промежутках дать жизнь двум детям. Одна из первых магов, невесть у кого учившаяся говорить с духами и богами и передавшая свои знания внукам. В восемьдесят лет она еще выжигала тролльи гнезда и оставалась уважаемым в деревне человеком. У нее было много друзей, и все они любили рассказывать охотничьи байки об Энси, затмевающие любые приключенческие романы. И Онни никогда не спрашивал, приходилось ли ей помогать уходить еще не обратившимся людям.

— Крутая жизнь и крутая смерть, — ворчал он.

Просто уйти в Туонелу было бы слишком мелко с ее биографией.  
Внук Энси шел по следу самого опасного финского чудовища.  
Своей бабушки.


End file.
